Total Drama the Musical
by TotalDramaTyper
Summary: 19 players go to a mysetious area. They compete in challenges as 1 by 1, they each get elimated! Note: I made the first 10 episodes in January. So it's not my best. But future stories will be good!


READ- Before you read this, note that I made this in like Febuary. I have definatly changed in my Enlgish since then. But I decided to upload this, because I somehow liked it and I wanted to finish it. :D

Total

Drama

MUSICAL

**Episode One: Crashing On Set**

Chris: Hey guys, it's been a LONG time since we last saw you. The campers thought it was the end of it when TDA ended. But they are WRONG. All 22 campers are at the TDA aftermath party. We are going to go there and tell them the news. And boy will they be mad. Well, SOME of them. Anyways, what will happen on Total Drama MUSICAL!?

-Theme Song-

-At the TDA Aftermath party-

Chris: Hey guys!

Gwen: What the heck do you want?

Chris: Oh nothing…maybe some punch…some chips…and maybe time to say that 19 of you will be going to season three and will participate for a billion dollars…

Heather: WHAT?! A BILLION DOLLARS?!?!?!

Chris: Yep.

Everyone: OMG A BILLION DOLLARS A WANNA BE IN IT!!!

Chris: Well, only 19 of you will make it. To find out, last night we went online and asked fans of TDI/TDA who they want in season three. And here are the votes. The people going into season three are… Owen, Gwen, Harold, Duncan, Ezekiel, Cody, E-scope, Geoff, Lindsay, Noah, Beth, Justin, Tyler, Bridgette, Eva, Trent, Courtney, Leshawna and……………………….. The last people that haven't been picked yet are DJ, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie….the final person in TDM…………………..Leshawna!

Leshawna: YESSSS WOOHOOO!!! YEAAH!!!

Chris: As for the losers, you will be in a place called Total Drama Musical Oscars. Which is like the TDA after math. My brother, Randy and my sister, Sarah will be hosting that show with you guys and the future losers. Now, the cast of TDM come in my plane with me.

-Everyone gets on-

Chris: Okay, off to the set!

-About one hours of flying Chris is almost there-

Chris: Okay guys were landing.

Everyone: FINALLY!

Chris: Umm, but were crash landing…

Everyone: WHAT?!?!?

Chris: Okay, you all are going to have to jump out of the plane with your parachutes so we can get down. When I call your name come grab your parachute and go down. It's okay if you can't though. Now… Owen come.

Owen: NO WAY MAN IM STAYING!!!

Chris: Okay, Gwen.

Gwen: Whatever. I'll jump.

Harold: Okay I will too.

Duncan: Okay man.

-After all of the jumping-

Chris: Okay, everyone has jumped except for… Owen, Beth, Courtney, Heather and E-scope. Now, the people who didn't jump are up for elimination.

Everyone: What?

Chris: That was your first challenge. So tonight ONLY the people that jumped will chose someone to go home that didn't jump. Anyways, let's see the area you will be living in. here we have the auditorium. In here is the café, place were you sleep, key ceremonies-

Gwen: Key ceremonies?

Chris: Yes, every ceremony, you all get keys except for one person. The keys unlock different places in the auditorium. And here is the challenge room were you will compete in different challenges. And last but not least, we have the Oscar room were all the losers and my siblings will do their show. Anyways you guys can walk around and talk about who you want to vote off.

-Two Hours Later-

Chris: Okay guys, it's time for the ceremony. Here are the keys to everyone who is safe, each key is different. Okay the first key goes to…Beth…Owen… and e-scope. The final key goes to either Heather or Courtney…the final key goes to……………………………….......................Courtney.

Heather: WHAT?!?! NO WAY THIS IS UNFAIR.

Gwen: Not really…and HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone Besides Heather: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!

Heather: I HATE YOU ALL!!!

Chris: Chef, go bring her to the Oscar room and LOCK the door.

Chef: HEHEHEHE Sure thing Chris…sure thing.

Chris: So what will happen next time, who will be the team leaders? Who will be on who's team? Find out next time on Total Drama MUSICAL!

-End Of Episode-

**Episode Two- Captains Of The Seas**

Chris: Last time on TDM, the 19 campers came to this set to see who will win a billion dollars. Their first challenge was to jump off a plane. Only five people didn't jump and it was Heather who got the first boot of TDM. What will happen now on Total Drama MUSICAL!

-Theme Song-

Chris: Everyone report to the challenge room now.

-Everyone At The Challenge Room-

Chris: Okay, as you all know, you have your keys. They all unlock a certain room in these ships. The thing is, only ten of them link to the right room. There the ten people that are in there will look for an idol that will make you the captain for your team. So two out of 18 of you will make it. We have NO idea who has the right keys. But good luck, ready, set…GO!

-All the Actors Go On The Ship-

Gwen: UGH! There are so many doors! Hey mines opened one!

Chris: Wrong door!

Gwen: Oh crap!

Owen: Hey my key opened a door!

Chris: It's the right one!

Owen: YESS!!!

-After all the key opening the ten people that made it in the right room are, Owen, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva, Duncan, Geoff, Ezekiel, E-scope and Justin-

Chris: Okay, the ten of you may start searching…NOW!

Owen: WERE IS IT!?!??!

Lindsay: Wait, what are we looking for? Oh look a idol thingy!

Chris: Lindsay won the first idol!

Lindsay: I did? :O YAY!

Chris: Now one more remains!

Trent: Chris what is this red badge?

Chris: Your out!

Trent: What?

Chris: If you touch that, your out of the challenge!

Trent: Ugh!

Bridgette: Hey! I found it!

Chris: Your right! The team leaders are Lindsay and Bridgette! Now, let's go to the Key room to chose teams!

-Soon When Everyone Is At The Key Room-

Chris: Okay, Lindsay, you pick first.

Lindsay: Okay… I pick Harry.

Chris: It's Harold. Now Bridgette?

Bridgette: Geoff.

Geoff: Yeah!

Lindsay: Ezekly! (Ezekiel)

Bridgette: Duncan!

Lindsay: E-coat! (E-scope)

Bridgette: Cody!

Lindsay: Odo! (Owen)

Bridgette: Noah!

Lindsay: Beth!

Bridgette: Justin!

Lindsay: Tyler!

Bridgette: Gwen!

Lindsay: Eve! (Eva)

Bridgette: Trent!

Lindsay: Cotton! (Courtney)

Bridgette: Guess I get Leshawna!

Leshawna: Yeah girl!

Chris: Okay so Lindsay your team, Harold, Ezekiel,

E-scope, Owen, Beth, Tyler, Eva and Courtney, you guys are, the Screaming Sopranos! And Bridgette, your team, Duncan, Cody, Geoff, Noah, Justin, Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna, you guys are the Killer Choir! Now, it is time for elimination!

Everyone: WHAT?!??!

Chris: Yes I said it! To decide who wins, we will flip a coin SS Heads and KC Tails, the side it flips will be the winner of the side it was on.

-Flips Coin-

Chris: And…THE KILLER CHOIR WIN!!!

KC: YEAAAH!!!

Chris: Okay, well Screaming Sopranos, you guys have to send someone home right now!

Chris: Okay, I got the votes when I call your name get a key! Lindsay, Harold, Ezekiel, E-scope, Owen, Beth and Courtney! The final key goes to either Eva or Tyler. The final key goes to……………….Eva!

Tyler: What?

Chris: Sorry, Chef come take care of him.

Chef: Okie Dokie!

Chris: What will happen next time on total drama musical!?

-End Of Episode-

**Episode Three- Killer On Set**

Chris: Okay guys, today's challenge will be a horror challenge. Chef will be the killer, and you will be the innocent teens running from his terror.

Gwen: Um, isn't that like the challenge from TDI?

Chris: Well…this time he has a knife. If chef stabs you with his fake knife your out. Team that has everyone out first loses. And the person of the team that loses that stays out the longest will be immune. Everyone on set, by the way we have opened up special doors for people. The keys you got last night will open certain doors that can lead to wider areas for you to hide. Anyways let's get started! Ready…set…GO!

-All Teens Go Off Running-

Eva: A killer, PFFT, I don't care about killers this will be so easy.

Courtney: Okay…I need to figure out were my key leads to! -Tries ALL The Doors- HEY! My key doesn't open ANY doors!

Chris: Oh yeah you got the one that didn't.

Courtney: Ugh!

Chef: Hey Courtney!

Courtney: What do you want c- OMG!!!

Chef: -Stabs-

Chris: Courtney is out!

Courtney: UGH!

Lindsay: Hi Chef!

Chef: … -Stabs-

Chris: Lindsay is out!

Chef: Hey Cody!

Cody: AHH -PEES PANTS-

Chef: -Stabs-

Chris: Cody's out!

-After time-

Chris: Geoff's out, Noah is out! Trent's out -And So On-

Chris: Looks like Eva and E-scope are left for the SS and Duncan and Gwen are left for the KC! Who will win? Looks like Duncan's out! Now E-scope! It's down to two people…and Chef's going to attack them BOTH! And it looks like the first person stabbed is………Eva! The KC win AGAIN! Eva you win immunity.

Eva: Ugh we lost! But I'm immune!!!

Chris: Okay well I'll see you guys at elimination!

-Later-

Owen: Hey E-scope…

E-scope: Hi Owen!

Owen: Um, E-scope…

E-scope: Yes O-scope?

Owen: O-scope?

E-scope: The name I made up for you!

Owen: Okay…well E-scope…um I want to say…um…I am….um… in love…with…you…so will you…be my… girl………….friend?

E-scope……………………….................SURE!

Owen: Yeah!

E-scope: And remember your O-scope!

O-scope: Okay!

-Later At Ceremony-

Chris: You know the rules KC here is your keys. Cast your votes…………okay I have them. You know the drill. Eva, Harold, Ezekiel, E-scope, Owen-

O-scope: My name is O-scope!

Chris: What the- Okay whatever fine O-scope!

O-scope: Never mind I want to be Owen! Or Jackie Chan! No Owen!

Chris: OKAY! And…Courtney. The final key either goes to Beth or Lindsay.

Lindsay & Beth: -Gasp-

Chris: Final key goes to….Lindsay.

Lindsay: Why Beth?!

Beth: It's okay, just promise me you will win this!

Lindsay: I promise!

Beth: Okay! Bye…

Chris: Chef, go get her.

-Chef Grabs Beth-

Beth: Goodbye…

-After Elimination-

Lindsay: Okay, I want to know who voted her off! NOW!

Courtney: Um, Lindsay let me talk to you in private…

Lindsay: Okay…

-In Private Room-

Courtney: Okay, Lindsay, I have an alliance with Ezekiel, Owen, and E-scope.

Lindsay: Who is the ruler of it?

Courtney: M- Um I mean Owen is!

Lindsay : -Gasp- But why Owen?!

Courtney: I don't know…maybe the next time we lose we can all come together and vote him off!

Lindsay: Your right! Okay, I will.

Courtney: Okay!

-Episode Ends-

**Episode Four: Guitar Zero**

Chris: Okay, today's challenge will have to involve with music. Four of you from each team will compete in a contest to see who is the better band. You will have five hours to decide who to put in. Okay?

Everyone: Okay!

-While they are all working-

-Screaming Sopranos-

Courtney: So it's my violin, Harold's beat boxing and Eva's drumming. Who do we use now?

Lindsay: Oh, oh, oh, oh! I play Gater!

Courtney: Don't you mean guitar?

Lindsay: Yeah that too!

Courtney: Worth's a shot…go!

-Lindsay Plays the Guitar Awesomely-

Courtney: WOAH! Your so in! So now we have our band and we will win this!

-Killer Choir-

Justin: So it's Trent's guitar, Leshawna's record playing, and Geoff singing. We need one more person.

Bridgette: Oh I'll be back up singer!

Justin: Well, we have twenty minutes left so okay I guess. Let's go get ready.

-At The Stage-

Chris: Okay, first let's start with the SS! Go!

-The Band Members start playing but Lindsay doesn't-

Courtney: why aren't you playing?!

Lindsay: I forgot how to play.

Courtney: OMG!

Chris: Okay, Chef rates it a 4/10 can the KC beat it? Let's find out!

Courtney: Hey Leshawna! Good luck! -Hugs-

Leshawna: Um, thanks?

-The KC start playing and Leshawna's record playing starts to suck-

Chris: STOP IT! CHEF RATES IT A 1/10 THE SS WIN!

Trent: Leshawna you said you were good! And you played awesomely today!!!

Leshawna: IDK what happened!!!

-Later-

Gwen: Hey Cody…

Cody: Hey Gwen!

Gwen: Cody…I think…I am in love with you…

Cody: Oh…okay…-faints-

-Cody wakes up 20 minutes later-

Gwen: So will you be my boy friend?

Cody: Okay…-faints-

Gwen: Ugh! That's what I love about you

-At Elimination-

Chris: Okay SS here are your keys. Now let's call your names up! Bridgette, Duncan, Cody, Geoff, Justin, Gwen and Trent! Final key goes to either Leshawna or Noah…final key goes to…………Noah!

Leshawna: WHAT?!?!?!?

Chris: Sorry, Chef?

Chef: My pleasure, HEHE.

Chris: That raps up episode four, what will happen next time on TDM?

-End of episode-

**Episode Five: Puke-A-Thon!**

Chris: For today's challenge, you must all eat a plate of gross food, then see which team throws up the most food. Team that throws up the most wins!

Eva: Oh, so your funny now?

Cody: Didn't you say that in season one?

Eva: I don't care!

Chris: Okay, everyone at the Café!

-Everyone goes to the Café-

Chris: Okay, you will all be eating…Horse guts mixed with cow hearts, mixed with meat "Balls", mixed with soda. Here you all are. -Hands It To Everyone-

Chris: Now eat! If you don't eat it, you will automatically be out!

E-scope: MMMMMM this looks GOOD! -Eats it all down- …….OMG -PUKES EVERYWHERE-

Courtney: I am NOT eating this!

-Only four people from each team eats it-

Chris: Okay, for the SS E-scope, Ezekiel, Harold and Owen, you guys are in the puking part, and from the KC, Duncan, Gwen, Cody and Trent will be in it too. Get ready, set…PUKE

-All of them start puking like crazy in their huge boxes soon after about 10 minutes they all are done puking-

Chris: Okay, and the winners are… THE SS AGAIN!

KC: UGH!

Chris: Okay, send your person home tonight!

-At the ceremony-

Chris: Okay SS here are your keys, now it's time to tally the votes! And the first key goes to… Gwen!

Gwen: Yes!

Chris: Duncan, Cody, Geoff, Justin, and Trent! Final key either goes to Noah or Bridgette, and it goes to……..Noah!

Bridgette: No!

Geoff: NO BRIDGETTE WWHYYYYY!

Chris: Okay, now you guys must pick a new captain! Now vote!………….Okay I tallied the votes and the new captain is…Duncan!

Duncan: Yeah!!!

Chris: Okay well goodnight.

**Episode Six- How To Embarrass**

Chris: Okay campers, today's challenge will be a challenge of embarrassing yourselves.

Noah: Um, how are we supposed to do that?

Chris: Good question Noah! When I call your name, you will tell me what embarrasses you. If you lie, the big hammer from last season on the TDA aftermath will come and hit you. Now let's get started! Lindsay, what's your fear?

Lindsay: ………………………………..................ummmmmmm………………………………............=O PPPEEEPPSSSIII

Chris: Watch out for the ham- wait, it's not coming! You were telling the truth?

Lindsay: Yeah! I hate it! It makes your teeth yellow!!!

Chris: Um, ok? Next!

-After everyone says what embarrasses them-

Chris: Okay, now you will all go to the……Oscars!

Harold: Were going to the Oscars! Wicked!

Chris: First, you'll have to watch the Oscar show! Our FIRST Oscar show! Let's go!

**THE OSCARS**

Chris: There is Randy and Sarah!

Randy: Hey everyone out there who is watching this!!!

Sarah: Heeey this is Sarah and my bro Randy!

Randy: Yeah! And today we are going to do our first Oscar show! And to start it off, let's see the three people that didn't make it to the show! They are Katie,

Katie: HIIII EVERYONE!!! EEEEEEP!

Sarah: And Sadie,

Sadie: EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!

Sarah & Randy: Annnd DJ!

DJ: Yo What's up people out there?

Sarah: Okay, now let's welcome the FIRST loser of TDM……Heather! Oh and Katie, Sadie and DJ here are your Didn't make the show awards!

Sadie: OMG! Your like SOOOOO thoughtful!

Heather: UGH! I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE! I SHOULD BE IN THE SET WINNING MY ONE BILLION DOLLARS!!! AHHHHH!

Randy: So Heather, we all know EVERYONE in the WHOLE world hates you.

Heather: No they don't!

Sarah: Um, yes they do. Everyone in this show, everyone who watches the show, all your friends, even your mom and dad.

Heather: My mom and dad do NOT hate me!

Randy: Yes they do, and here they are right now!

Heather's Mom And Dad: WE HATE YOU! -Leaves-

Sarah: See, they do.

Heather: WHATEVER -RUNS AWAY-

Sarah: Okay, next up is…..Tyler!

Tyler: Hi.

Randy: Tyler, how's it going?

Tyler: Kind of sucks, I mean seriously, I was first voted out of my team!

Randy: Well we are sorry to hear that but I guess your team did what your team did.

Tyler: I guess.

Sarah: Okay, our next guest is…….Beth and Leshawna!

Beth: Hi…

Leshawna: Hey guys!

Randy: So is it sad being voted out.

Beth: Kind of, I really miss Lindsay too!

Leshawna: I think it's okay, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HECK MESSED UP MY RE- wait a second….Courtney…..COURTNEY DID IT THAT LITTLE-

Courtney: I DID NOT!

Leshawna: Oh she got eliminated, YESS!

Courtney: NO I DIDN'T WERE HERE FOR A CHALLENGE DUMBO!!!!

Chris: COURTNEY! You ruined it! And for that the Screaming Sopranos lose!

KILLER CHOIR: YESS!

Chris: Okay now go vote!

Sarah: Wow, that was shocking! Now let's see Bridgette and we will be done!

Bridgette: Hi.

Randy: OUT-OF-TIME-BYE!

Bridgette: Wait wha-

Chris: Okay when I call your name you get your key. The keys go to…. Lindsay, Harold, Ezekiel, E-scope….and Eva. The final key either goes to Courtney or Owen. Final key goes to………………………………...................Courtney.

Owen: WHAT? But everyone liked me? Courtney is the one that ruined our chances of winning!

Lindsay: Well, you got Beth voted off!

Owen: What? No I didn't! I don't have ANY alliances!

Lindsay: Yeah right! You said that you were controlling

E-scope and Courtney to vote off people!

Owen: WHAT?! The alliance is Courtney, Eva and Ezekiel!

Lindsay: Yeah right!

Owen: It is!

Chris: Actually, Owen is right. He never voted for Beth.

Lindsay: Oh no! I made the WORST mistake EVER!

Chris: Sorry, but Owen has to go!

Owen: Guess this is goodbye…

Lindsay: Bye Owen…

-END OF EPISODE-

**Episode Seven- Torture Chamber**

Chris: Okay guys, today's challenge will have to do with torture! You will all go to the special torture chamber were you will be in different kinds of non-stop pain until you get off. Team with all people on it wins! Now let's go the chamber!

Chris: Okay, go into the chamber now for the pain to begin!

E-scope: This is fun! I love it more, more, more, MOREE!!! COME ON CHRIS GIMME MORE PAAAAIINNNNNN

Chris: if you say so….

E-scope: YESS THE PAIN IT IS IT IS IT IS….AWEESOME!!!

Ezekiel: AHHH I WANT OFF!

Eva: This is nothing.

-After 10 hours-

Chris: For the SS Eva and E-scope are still on and for the KC Gwen and Duncan are still on! Who will win? Eva AND Duncan fell off! Now who will win? The winners are………………………………....THE SCREAMING SOPRANOS!

SS: YEAH IZZY WOO!

E-scope: MY NAME IS NOT IZZY ITS E-SCOPE!

-Later-

Trent: Gwen…I want to be your boyfriend again!

Gwen: It's to late…I am dating a new person…Cody…

Trent: _WHAAT?_

Gwen: Yep…I am…dating Cody.

Trent: HOW COULD YOU? -Runs Off-

Gwen: UGH!

-At key ceremony-

Chris: Okay, you know the rules. Keys go to Duncan, Cody, Geoff, Noah and Justin. Final key goes to……………………………….......................................................................Gwen!

Trent: What? I cant be out? NOOO!

Chef: -Grabs-

Trent: GWWEEEEN!

Gwen: That's it. IM OVER YOU SHUT UP AND GET A NEW GIRLFRIED!!! -Runs Off-

Chris: What will happen next time on TDM?

**Episode Eight- The Explosion Obstacola!**

Chris: Okay, today's challenge will have to do with Explosions! As in, an obstacle race…with explosions! Here is the Obstacle Course…..with Explosions! You must go through the hoop under the tunnel, through EVERYTHING until you get to a room were there will be a ball pit. In the ball will be keys. The keys you NEED. If you do not get a key, you are automatically OUT! Get it, got it? GOOD! GOOOO!

-All The Campers Immediately Run Off Trying To Get To The Room-

Harold: I need to find the- AHHHH -Explosion goes off-

Noah: This is common sense. The red dots are explosions. Hey the door! And here is the ball pit….well I guess I better jump In….-Jumps- Hey I got the key!

Chris: And Noah has the first key!

Noah: Yeah!

-After two hours of looking and stuff-

Chris: The only people without keys are Harold, Justin and Courtney! And Courtney has her key! And now Harold and Justin are in the ball pit. Who will get their key first? And it looks like…………Justin got his key! Sorry Harold but now you are out of the contest!

Harold: NOOOOOOOOOO!

-End Of Episode-

**Episode Nine- Last Team Rundown!**

Chris: Okay, today's challenge is easy. You will chose new teams. Person not chosen will be sent home Immediately! Duncan and Lindsay are team captains so they are SAFE and they chose. Lindsay, you go up first.

Lindsay: I pick Cody!

Duncan: Courtney!

Lindsay: Eva!

Duncan: Gwen!

Lindsay: Justin!

Duncan: Ezekiel!

Lindsay: Noah!

Duncan: And I guess I get E-scope.

Geoff: What about me?

Chris: Sorry dude, your out.

Geoff: YES NOW I CAN GO SEE BRIDGETTE!

Chris: Now, you guys….are MERGED!

Everyone: WHAT?

Chris: Yep, no more teams. And someone is coming back! He is...

Owen!

Chris: So what will happen next time on total drama musical!

**Episode Ten- Merged Swimmers**

Chris: Okay, today is your first challenge as merged people! For your first independent challenge, you must swim across the lake outside all the way to Camp Wawanakwa, then you must find the immunity key. Person who finds it is immune, now let's go outside to the lake!

-At The Lake-

Chris: Okay, on your marks, get set…..GO!

-The Teens Start Off Really Fast Swimming At Full Speed-

Duncan: Yes, I'm at the island! Now were is that immunity key?

Eva: Okay, I'm here now. Now time for the immunity key!

Gwen: Okay now I am here and it is now time to look for that immunity idol!

-Several hours later-

Chris: Okay, Owen FINALLY reached the island! Now you all have a equal shot at finding it!

Owen: Huff, huff hey a big chocolate key! -Bites- Hey, this isn't a chocolate key…it's THE IMMUNITY KEY!

Chris: And Owen wins immunity! Now you will all have an hour to think of who you are going to send home!

Courtney: Hey, Noah and Justin.

Noah and Justin: Yeah?

Courtney: Want to be in a six way alliance?

Justin: With who…?

Courtney: Me, you, Noah, and Eva.

Noah: That only is four Smart one. -.-

Courtney: I KNOW RETARD! IM GOING TO GO GET LINDSAY AND SOMEONE ELSE TOO1

Noah: I am not retarded…I get straight A's

Courtney: So do I.

Noah: Hmmm, I like it.

Courtney: Okay, I'll go convince Lindsay.

Justin: Okay.

-Three Minute Later-

Courtney: Lindsay, wanna be in an alliance?

Lindsay: Why would I want to be in an alliance with YOU? You got Owen voted off!

Courtney: I am so sorry about that.

Lindsay: Then prove it!

Courtney: Okay…umm…what do you want me to do?

Lindsay: Let Owen join our alliance!

Courtney: Wha-why- ugh, okay. And also the alliance is Justin me Noah you and soon to be Owen!

Lindsay: Got it!

-Five minutes later-

Courtney: Owen!

Owen: What?

Courtney: Want to be in an alliance with me, Noah, Justin and Lindsay?

Owen: What's in it for me?

Courtney: Um, I'll give you a piece of cake.

Owen: Hmmm………………OKAY!

Courtney: Okay good. Come to the room with the red circle on it. I have the key to it.

Owen: Okay.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Courtney: Okay guys, this is where our alliance meetings will be. Now this will be easy, vote off Duncan tonight.

Eva: But you him!

Courtney: Well, I- I mean we need the money! And to do so, we need to eliminate STRONG players. Okay?

Justin: Okay.

-At Elimination-

Chris: Okay, you know the rules guys. First key goes to… Owen, Courtney, Eva, Justin, Lindsay and Noah. E-scope, Cody, Gwen, The final key either goes to Ezekiel or Duncan. Final key goes to………………………………............................................

Duncan: Just give me my key already!

Chris: SHUT UP!!! Anyways, the final key goes to……………………………….....................................................................................................................Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: YES!

Duncan: Say what? WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!

Chris: Chef?

Chef: I know, I know…

Chris: What will happen next time on TDM?

Here is everyone thats left-

Owen,

Courtney,

Eva,

Justin,

Lindsay,

Noah,

E-scope,

Cody,

Gwen

Ezekiel.

**Episode 11- He's Right Behind You...**

Chris: Guess what guys, it's time for a new challenge! Head to the auditorium's hallways for your new challenge!

Everyone heads to hallways, not knowing whats going to happen.

Cody: Chris, hello? You there?

Noah: AHH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!

A guy with a mask and a butcher's knife comes right behind Noah.

Chris' body falls out of a closet and everyone screams.

Murderer: Your next! -He sticks his knife threw Noah's back.

Everyone screams and for some reason Noah doesnt.

Everyone then runs away trying to find an open door.

E-scope: Mysterious man, please tutor me to become just like you!

Instead of killing her, he takes her with her.

Gwen: What's happening?

Owen: I don't know!

Ezekiel is trying to get a door open when a girl in a mask appears.

Ezekiel: Izzy?!

Girl: No, its not Izzy or E-scope anymore... its.. Explosivio!

She then throws bombs near Ezekiel and he runs but a bomb explodes and he disapears.

After about 2 hours the only people left are Eva Lindsay and Cody.

Explosivio: BOMBS AHOY!

She throws bombs surronding all 2 of them. and they each explode.

Explosivo: Woohoo! I win immunity!

Chris then comes out with everyone.

Chris: Yes Izzy, yes you do.

Courtney: Why does SHE get to win immunity?!

Chris: Because she was the last one standing!

-At elimination-

Chris: Okay, the keys go to...

Izzy- I mean Explosivio.

Izzy: Nah, I wanna be Izzy again!

Chris: Okay then...

Chris: Anyways...

Noah

Cody

Eva

Justin

Ezekiel

Lindsay

and

Owen!

Chris: The last marshmallow either goes to Courtney or Gwen. And it goes to...

COURTNEY.

Courtney: Yes!

Gwen: What?! How?

Confessional:

Courtney: My alliance is working like a charm! Yet, I think itll be time to let someone go next time. Hmm, I wonder who? :]

Chris: Okay, okay, here is who's left in TDM.

Courtney

Noah

Cody

Justin

Eva

Owen

Ezekiel

Lindsay

And Izzy!

**Episode 12- Battle of the Sexes**

Chris: Everyone, report to the lodge for your next challenge!

Everyone heads off to the lodge.

Chris: Today will be an old game, called battle of the sexes! Basically boys vs. Girls!

Courtney: Uhm, excuse me Chris. THEERES 5 BOYS AND 4 GIRLS!

Chris: No duh. That's why Ezekiel will be standing out of this challenge.

Ezekiel: Why me?

Chris: Think about it. -_-

Chris: Anyways, both teams of 4 go to a different table.

Each team goes to a table.

Chris: We will be asking you questions about the past 2 seasons of TDI/TDA. Get it wrong and your out. First team with all their players out loses and have to go to elimation!

Courtney: This'll be easy!

Chris: Okay, who was 7th person elimated from TDI?

Courtney: TYLER!

Chris: Wrong you out!

Courtney: WHAT?!

Cody: I was!!!

Chris: Correct!

Courtney: But he knew it was him because it WAS him!

Chris: WHatever.

Chris: Okay... Next Question!

-20 Minutes later-

Chris: Okay, were down to Izzy, Lindsay and Cody! Can Cody get his team the win?

Chris: Next question; Who won TDA?

Lindsay: Omg! I did! Right? I did right? Yeah I did!

Chris: Uhm no..... lindsay's out!

Chris: Now, Who returned to both seasons at least once.

Izzy: Well it was definatly not me!

Chris: Uhm Izzy, yes it was.

Izzy: No! Izzy returned then wait... Izzy DID return! Opps! XD

Chris: Okay... Girls i'll see you at elimation tonight!

C Courtney: Izzy cost us the challenge! She is so going home!

Chris: Okay girls, awards go to..

Lindsay

and Eva!

Chris: The last key goes to either Courtney or Izzy. And it goes to....................

IZZY!

Courtney: What?!

Lindsay: We didsnt like you in our allaince sorry!

Chris: What will happen next time on TDM?

-End of episode-

Okay, not my best btu oh well ;D


End file.
